


They Say He's Got to Go

by CaptainL95



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Monster Boys, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: When a new kaiju attacks Tokyo, summoning Godzilla and Mothra from Monster Island, Godzilla is left without prior time to relieve himself. He's huge, but his capacity has its ceiling, and he's pushing himself beyond all limits.This is a male variant of a prior story, They Say She's Got to Go.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	They Say He's Got to Go

The sun shone brightly over Monster Island, a landmass in the Pacific Ocean that served as the home of Earth's giant humanoid monsters, the kaiju. It was better than allowing their almost-unanimously violent selves to roam free, where they could attack human cities, where they were close to unstoppable, where they had the potential to be the most devastating disaster in a country's history. One would think that taking all that aggression and localizing it in one place was asking for bloodshed, but there was one thing that kept the peace, one solitary wall that stood between monster coexistence and all-out war: Godzilla.

Standing a full 50 meters tall, the nuclear Godzilla held the position of alpha kaiju, the King of the Monsters; no one would dare cross him, lest they find themselves on the receiving end of his atomic breath. Most hadn't even contested the title, not when Godzilla was so threatening at a mere glance. With a purposeful grimace, sharp teeth, large muscles, rock-solid abs visible through his shirt in the right circumstances; even without extraneous muscles, he just looked like a force to be reckoned with. And so, Monster Island became the way it was today, a secluded place where kaiju of all sizes could live without fear of the human military or each other.

But today was not a day for Godzilla to show off or assert dominance. Today, he had chosen to instead sleep on the beach and soak his feet in the gentle waves, letting the sun's heat warm his cold-blooded body. He wore a white shirt under a black vest, with gray jeans, his dorsal spines stuck into the sand, and his messy black hair served as a cushion between the nape of his neck and the rough granules that made up his bedding, though his tail wouldn't allow him to lie flat to begin with. Even still, this was ideal, this was comfortable, and he wanted nothing more than to have an uneventful nap.

([Original design by Yosa_4343](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/39508799))

"Hello there! How are you doing today, Godzooky?" But alas, it was not meant to be. That voice immediately roused Godzilla from his slumber, and he had no choice but to open his eyes. Standing on the beach by Godzilla's head, literally hovering over him, was Mothra. Mothra was a smaller kaiju than Godzilla, measuring up to only 42 meters with an even thinner frame, yet despite that disadvantage, her authority was no less accepted among the monsters. Even in an outfit as elegant as her orange patterned kimono and feather collar, she had a commanding presence that permitted her to even approach Godzilla, and so casually... and to cut off Godzilla's sun with her giant, outstretched wings.

([Original design by Kukuruyo](https://www.kukuruyo.com/2019/05/28/mothra-monster-girl/))

And Godzilla didn't like it. "Call me by that inane pet name again, and you're gonna need another fucking reincarnation," he growled, closing his eyes again in the hopes that slumber would find him once more.

"Oh, Godzilla, what terrible language!" Brushing her kimono down onto her legs, and relaxing the two insect appendages protruding from her waist, Mothra sat down next to Godzilla on the warm sand.

"You're not gonna leave me alone, are you?" Groaning, Godzilla pushed himself up, taking a sitting position next to Mothra.

Something about getting under Godzilla's skin made Mothra smile, as it always did. Even though she was the smaller of the two, she reached up and started patting Godzilla on the head, in the most patronizing way she possibly could. "Gotta make sure you're behaving yourself. Can't have you going on a rampage under my nose."

Godzilla slapped Mothra's hand away, growling all the while. "You're so damn condescending. It pisses me off!"

"Aw, come on," Mothra chirped, seemingly confirming the criticism by playfully nuzzling her head against Godzilla's shoulder. "You can't tell me you don't like having me around." Godzilla got ready to argue that, how everyone else was annoying and he was a loner, but he wasn't a liar. Secretly, he appreciated Mothra's company, even if he'd never say it out loud. Mothra would never stop teasing him if he showed that kind of sentimentality. "You're not even going to ask about the research Dr. Serizawa was doing with me," she conitnued.

"Dr. who?"

"Serizawa. The man with Monarch that's doing the most to study us, understand us and help the rest of the humans to understand us too."

"Oh, that guy. Listen, there's so many humans out there, I really can't be expected to remember any of their names."

"You really should try to be nicer to humans, Godzilla. They're already scared of you because of your...penchant for collateral damage."

"Listen, I'm big, and I can't fly over all their structures. A little damage is inevitable."

"Mhm, and what about that big bridge you tore through?"

"Hey, _they_ started shooting at _me_ first!"

"But I think they can learn to love you if you show them just a little more respect."

"What, and have them start worshiping me? Making journeys to see me, never getting out of my damn way, singing at me while I'm trying to sleep? No thanks. It's not like I hate them, but I don't know how you can stand being so nice to them." Mothra opened her mouth, ready to defend humanity, but she was interrupted by a piercing roar crossing the oceans. Not just because it was a loud noise, but merely hearing the bellow sent Godzilla into a frenzy. He jumped to his feet, eyes widened and pupils shrunken, teeth bared, and he let out an earth-shaking roar all his own. "And now they're using that damn ORCA's alpha roar again! I hate that fucking sound!" Godzilla had never gotten along with the ORCA, a human supersonic machine that attempted to talk to kaiju with various animalistic commands.

Mothra, who didn't have the same violent reaction to the alpha challenge, pieced something else together. "No, they've exposed me to a lot of different ORCA sounds, and that's not it. There's another monster in Japan, a new one. I'm sure of it. And I don't think I like the sound of it." Mothra spread her giant wings and lifted into the air, blowing sand all around from the massive flaps, hovering over the water.

Likewise, Godzilla brushed his pants down, scraping off the sticking sand. "And I don't like the sound of someone else parading around like they're the big game! I'll teach them a lesson and make them know their place!" He began cracking his knuckles and flexing his muscles, following that up by extending his legs out and stretching.

That's when he noticed a little ache beneath his abs, a small need he had ignored in his sleep. Or maybe it was a bit more serious than that, judging by the intensity emanating from the area, to the point it was worth noticing. Godzilla had intended to spend the day asleep, so to ensure he wouldn't need to wake up for meals, he had filled up prior on a lot of fish and water. Nature had clearly taken its course inside his giant body, so while his stomach no longer felt full, his bladder right below it certainly did.

 _Should really take a piss before we go, this is just irritating._ Godzilla was about to ask for a few minutes before departing so he could drain the overgrown lizard, but another thought got in the way before he could open his mouth. _But Hedorah's been dumping his shit over there, and I really don't want to deal with that smell. And I wanna show that monster who's boss right now._ He mulled it over for a second, trying to estimate how long it would be until he returned to the island were he to leave, and if he would be okay for that extent of time.

The thinking was slow-going. Godzilla was not usually known for intricate intelligence, so the extended period of nothing but silence left Mothra confused. "Godzilla? Aren't you coming?"

 _Yeah, I can hold it. I'd be pathetic if I couldn't._ "I'm always ready to kick some monster ass!" With a running start, Godzilla dove into the water and began swimming at high speed towards Japan, with Mothra flying close behind, both braced for a great monster battle.

* * *

"Report from the JSDF has come in," Dr. Ilene Chen announced through the command room of Monarch, the world's leading kaiju researchers, stationed in a large sea vessel off the Port of Tokyo. "The evacuation of Tokyo is complete, and they're willing to wait for our next move."

Dr. Ishiro Serizawa leaned onto the railing blocking off the bridge window overlooking the city. "Generous of the military to leave the situation in our hands when we don't have a card to play. I take it their tools are still incomplete?"

"No sign of projects Kiryu, MOGUERA, or Jaguar being deployed," Sam Coleman reported. "I take it we're throwing ourselves at the mercy of the kaiju once again?"

"Gojira shall keep the balance of the world," Serizawa insisted, referring to Godzilla in his native Japanese tongue, while watching the monster of the day trample through Tokyo. "Of course, that requires she show up first."

As this new kaiju emerged from behind a tall skyscraper, it became clear how outmatched Monarch would be if they entered the battlefield. Standing a slender 60 meters tall was the giant redheaded monster, with a scaly tail topped with an orange fin, much like the ones on his ears and the webbing between his fingers, dressed lightly in red, black-dotted swim trunks. And worst of all, despite Monarch's extensive kaiju records, nothing of this monster appeared in their files, leaving them blind.

Until something suddenly popped up on the screens of their control deck, a result of someone hacking the devices. _Humans that shunned Dr. Mafune, you shall soon meet the fate you simpleminded fools deserve. For Titanosaurus, prehistoric creature of the sea, shall show you the power you mocked so long ago._

Silence fell over the members of Monarch as they read the villainous motivation essay given so graciously to them. Only Rick Stanton had a relevant comment. "Guess that saves us the trouble of naming it, doesn't it?"

Vivienne Graham, Serizawa's right hand woman, turned to the doctor. "Dr. Mafune? It couldn't mean...Dr. Shinzo Mafune?"

"Friend of yours," Sam asked.

"I think kaiju types just gravitate towards each other," Rick added. "There'd be no other way to staff an organization like ours."

"Dr. Mafune was an old proponent of the existence of kaiju, in the era of my father," Serizawa explained. "However, this was before creatures like Gojira truly surfaced, and public knowledge of the kaiju was a closely-guarded secret. Because he could never provide solid proof of his findings, he was shunned from the scientific community, and hasn't been heard from since. Perhaps now, his discovery has become the instrument of his revenge."

Suddenly, their ship began undulating, quickly enough that those standing had to put a hand on something to balance themselves. At first, everyone looked at Titanosaurus, worried he had begun his destruction, only to find the monster still trampling aimlessly around the roads. With that out of the question, they instead turned out to the ocean horizon opposite Titanosaurus, and there laid the explanation for the unusual waves. "It's Mothra," Ilene exclaimed, watching as the majestic winged monster flew towards Tokyo, causing ripples on the water's surface with each flap.

And rising from the depths, gallons of seawater streaming down his body, white shirt turning transparent as if the world wanted to show his physique, was the king ready to defend his title, a sight that made Serizawa smile. "And Gojira." He turned back to his team, extending an arm with a commanding posture. "This is not simply Gojira's fight! Get in contact with Captain Douglas Gordon, and tell him to begin a search for Dr. Mafune!"

The two kaiju reached land soon enough, after Mothra flew ahead and reached down to help pull Godzilla up out of the harbor. They locked eyes with Titanosaurus, who had stopped all rampaging in Godzilla's presence, and was tensing, breathing heavy, and readying himself.

Godzilla stayed lax, though still angry, and belted a loud roar that shattered the glass of the nearby buildings.

* * *

"Godzilla, please don't do that while I'm standing next to you," Mothra complained, covering her ears.

"Toughen up. We got a fight coming, though it's looking like it's not gonna be much of a battle." A cocky, toothy smirk spread across Godzilla's face.

Titanosaurus found it occasion to laugh as well, with just as much confidence. "Hahahaha! I have been-"

Godzilla interrupted. "Agh, you've got the most annoying laugh I've ever heard!"

"Quiet! Life evolved from the ocean, and as a creature of the depths, I stand atop the monsters of this world! I shall be alpha over all, land or sea!"

Titanosaurus' boast elicited no reaction, not initially. Then, Godzilla began chuckling, pretty lightly, at least until it ramped up into a hearty guffaw, doubling him over, supporting himself with his hands on his knees. "You? Yeah, you've got height, but you're built like a skeleton! By all means, take the alpha title from the king, you can see how much of a dumbass you are from the ground when we're done with you!"

Mothra stepped forward, sneaking around Godzilla's stocky frame to stand beside him. "I'm not quite so crude in my declarations, but I will not stand for any who take out their aggressions on the human populace."

Titanosaurus held his arms in front of his face in a fighting pose, and Mothra followed suit in a wider stance, her insectoid appendages repeatedly poking at the air in front of her in a menacing fashion. A long, uncomfortable silence followed as the two waited for the other to make the first move.

All the while, Godzilla was watching, tapping his foot. _Get started any time..._ _K_ _inda wanted to finish this quickly..._ True, he wanted to get back to Monster Island to resume his nap, but that was far from the only, or the most prominent, reason for wanting this over and done with. In truth, Godzilla's need to urinate had only grown stronger – much stronger – in the hours between Monster Island and Tokyo.

In his many, many years of existence, it seemed Godzilla had never quite gotten the hang of telling just how much of a problem his bladder would become. He had felt the fluids inside increasing the entire swim here, not helped by the extra seawater he swallowed on the way, and now he was carrying an ocean of his own. And of course he hadn't released a yellow cloud through the Pacific. _I really don't want to deal with Ebirah's wrath now..._

All that added up to one very, very desperate kaiju in Tokyo. And with Mothra and Titanosaurus still in their pre-fight stalemate, Godzilla's patience had run out. "Enough waiting around, I'm going!" He charged forward with his fist clenched and wound back before anyone could react, springing forward and delivering a furious punch with the force of a rocket.

A punch that found nothing but air as its target. Titanosaurus sidestepped at the last moment, the wind from the failed punch blowing his hair around. Despite the fact that a hit like that could have taken his head off had it connected, Titanosaurus recovered without delay, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Godzilla's, applying downward force, turning Godzilla's momentum against him, flipping him, sending him tumbling forward, landing face first on the pavement with the force of an earthquake. With nothing but concrete in his eyes, he didn't even see Mothra take the opening and fly forward like a missile to tackle Titanosaurus down a dozen blocks.

Not that Godzilla wasn't used to a few hard knocks, but the force of this impact on his stomach area was plenty strong enough that it still shook something up, and even his rock-hard abs couldn't perfectly shield his bladder from the shock. "Agh!" Scrambling to get back up on one knee, legs trembling, Godzilla clutched his abdomen with one hand, cupped around a protrusion that would not normally be there. "Argh, I can feel it bulging through here! Can't believe I need to take this bad a piss now..."

Some part of him entertained the prospect of eliminating this problem at its root, whipping it out, and just taking his leak now. _Why shouldn't I? It's annoying, just let it out and I won't have to think about it!_ That's when he heard another Titanosaurus roar from behind a building, and he had his answer. "No, I'm not doing that until this loser is bruised and busted!" _I will not be looked down upon as the monster who needed to empty h_ _is_ _bladder during a fight!_ With a sense of renewed determination, and a modest respect for his delicate condition, Godzilla charged towards the source of the shout, with one more reason to hold off and hold it in echoing in his mind. _And I'm not pulling that thing out in front of Mothra!_

As soon as he turned the corner, he was whacked back down on his ass by a giant moth landing on him. He wrapped his arms around Mothra's waist as they collided, just stopping the two from sliding back into the harbor. "Hey, watch where you're flying!"

"Thanks for the catch, Godzilla. This Titanosaurus is a lot more skilled than I expected. We'll need to come up with a plan-"

"I'm pounding this guy's shit in, right now!" Tossing Mothra off to the side, Godzilla ran straight for his opponent again, roaring throughout the entire approach.

Godzilla was known for a lot of things, but speed was not one of them. With the charge starting a fair distance away from Titanosaurus, and a scream that would give him away halfway across the country, Titanosaurus had time to prepare a counterattack. He had ample time to dodge, but instead planted his webbed feet and stood his ground. Just as Godzilla started to mock him for even attempting to compete in a contest of muscles, the intention was made clear. Right before Godzilla could connect a punch, Titanosaurus swiftly raised his knee, straight into the alpha's stomach, stopping him in his tracks and knocking the breath right out of his lungs.

And of course, it wasn't just his stomach that took the punishment. _H_ _e knows exactly what he's fucking doing, aiming there!_ _H_ _e's dead! ..._ _a_ _s soon as I can move._ Again, Godzilla doubled over, gasping for breath and grabbing his stomach, putting him in the perfect position for Titanosaurus to raise his other knee and nail Godzilla in the jaw, sending him tumbling onto his back. Again.

"Is this all the power the great king can muster," Titanosaurus laughed, raising a fist into the sky, blocking out the sun, pointed downwards and ready to pound down. "Perhaps now you understand the true horrors of the deep!" Godzilla could hardly look up at the impending attack, with the sun's bright rays shining from behind the clenched hand, between the fingers, and off the glass windows directly behind, but he knew he would soon be taking the brunt of it. He was on his back, too heavy to roll out of the way, a little stiff from bursting desperation, he would just need to suck it up and take it like the man he was.

However, the ground-bound punch never touched down, intercepted by a glob of sticky white silk, binding Titanosaurus's hand to the skyscraper with gluey webbing. Mothra, wiping residue from her mouth with her sleeve, rushed to Godzilla's aid and pulled him to his feet. "Godzilla, be careful! You're causing a lot of damage to the city!"

"Yeah, _I'm_ fine, Mothra, nice of you to worry," Godzilla mumbled, brushing dirt and debris out of his hair. "Good work pinning this guy down. Now I can finish this!" Approaching his aquatic adversary, Godzilla raised his own hand in much the same way Titanosaurus had, tensing his muscles and baring his fangs, ready to thrust the fist forward and end this charade, before his bursting bladder could decide first.

However, Titanosaurus wasn't out of the game yet. With only one arm bound, he remained able to pivot around, turning his back to the other kaiju, presenting his finned tail. And Godzilla didn't like that. "What kind of a last-ditch survival effort is this?! You think showing your tail is gonna save your skin from me?! Why do you think that would work?!" Shaking with anger, Godzilla wound his fist even further back, ready to deliver the punch of a lifetime.

That was when he locked up. It was like a huge punch to the gut, from inside his gut, immobilized him and froze him like he was encased in a glacier of thick, solid ice. With every breath he took, he could feel a massive wave of hot piss pounding and slamming against the walls of his bladder, if there even was an ounce of room for the urine to slosh around. _You're fucking kidding me! I am going to explode if this bastard doesn't go down soon! Just...need to...hold...it!_

As Godzilla trembled in place, making no outwards movements to give away his intense desperation, Titanosaurus took the sudden opening with a confident smirk. Swinging his tail from side to side, with real power behind each swish, the fin began kicking up a gust of gale force winds directed straight at the monsters. Hovering in the air, Mothra had the worst of it, sent tumbling and spinning far away from the site. Godzilla, with solid footing and high mass, wasn't impacted by the cyclone nearly as heavily. Meaning he was only knocked backwards, sliding back down the road.

And the landing was not kind to Godzilla, or his bladder. "Agah! Shit, ow!" Every animalistic instinct in his body screamed to grab his crotch and cross his legs like a vice with his male parts squeezed between, pleading that it was necessary to avoid what would surely be a gargantuan flood were he to instead allow nature to run its course. Instead, the proud Godzilla couldn't bear to tarnish his dignity with such a demeaning act, and refused to hold himself in any form, in even the slightest capacity. Of course, there was already only so much resisting he could do, and he did squirm endlessly as he lay, rubbing his knees against one another as they towered above the rest of his body, thrusting his groin upwards in the throes of agony.

With significant struggling of his own, of an entirely different variety, Titanosaurus freed his stuck hand, even if it was only accomplished through ripping a chunk of the building off, webbing and all. "Hahahaha!" Slamming the hand against the steel frame of the building multiple times, shattering any glass and support beams nearby, he finally freed the appendage, stretching his fingers out now that they could breathe. "It was a good attempt, 'king', but clearly, you're just not up to the challenge."

"Damn it! Laugh it up, fish face, it's the last time you'll get to smile with all your teeth intact!" Forcing his bottom half to stop spasming and stay still, Godzilla strained to lift himself and stand back up, feeling the two tons of pee stored in his bladder fall victim to gravity's downward pull, seemingly doubling its weight in the new position. At the same time, Mothra had recovered and returned, scratched up but no less determined, both kaiju on the ropes.

* * *

"Captain Gordon says Dr. Mafune has been found and is in custody," Ilene reported.

Serizawa nodded. "Now if only he could tell us how to stop the monster he unleashed. This isn't turning out to be the decisive victory for Gojira I had anticipated."

"Yeah, why is he struggling so much," Vivienne questioned, turning to face the doctor.

"It's unbelievable that the ones who defeated King Ghidorah would have so much trouble with a normal kaiju," Serizawa concurred. "Perhaps another factor is affecting Gojira's performance."

A silence swept over the Monarch command room as everyone thought what could possibly hamper something as vast as Godzilla's power, and, when no one could offer anything (or at least anything realistic), the crew instead elected to continue to watch the battle through the windows. There wasn't much point, however, as the story stayed the same: Godzilla charging forward blindly, having every attack turned against him by Titanosaurus, and Mothra getting knocked away in one form or another. It was hardly a pretty sight.

However, looking wasn't a total waste. "Wait, does anyone else see something on Titanosaurus's neck?" Sam pointed, everyone else focused on that, and sure enough, something glistened in the sunlight, reflecting off a tiny silver protrusion stuck in the back of the kaiju's collar.

It didn't take long for Vivienne to come up with a theory. "It couldn't be...could Dr. Mafune have constructed something similar to our Project T?"

"Wait, Project T," Rick questioned. "That mind-control thing that we scrapped super long ago?"

Serizawa shook his head, slowly and somberly. "It was arrogant to think man could control the monsters, as if they could ever submit to our whims. However, Dr. Mafune's hubris may work in our favor. If we can communicate this with Gojira, he can aim for it and end the battle quickly."

Sam threw his arms in the air, exasperated. "Yeah, and how do you propose we do that? We can't exactly just strike up a conversation with the guy."

Ilene snapped her fingers in realization. "The ORCA! We might be able to send a message to the kaiju."

"That may be the only chance, but it's not going to be precise," Vivienne cautioned. "The ORCA can only produce certain, general sounds, so we'll need to hope that Godzilla and Mothra can decipher it and guess our intent."

"Do it. I have faith in Gojira." Still, Serizawa looked out the window, watching the melee nervously as the new onboard ORCA booted up. "Why do you struggle so much, Gojira?"

It was only then that Godzilla's predicament became apparent. After being knocked back once again, the kaiju slammed his legs together and rubbed them against one another, with the speed and friction to start a fire, all while Mothra was keeping Titanosaurus busy. Suddenly, everything clicked in Serizawa's mind. "Oh no."

* * *

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! That is fucking it! I'm ending this now!" To say that Godzilla had run out of patience was an understatement; his patience had packed its bags and run off to America. Not just because Titanosaurus was annoying, but because his bladder was beyond stretched out with urine. Its walls were practically splitting at the internal pressure, filled up as far as it could physically go, backed up to his kidneys, where the situation and agony were much the same. Frankly, the fact that he hadn't spouted a fountain in his pants long ago was incredible, not to mention the fortitude required to resist springing even the slightest leak.

He wasn't about to push his luck, however, and wanted this over with immediately. Taking a power stance, with his feet spread shoulder width apart, a position he really did not want to adopt for obvious reasons, he took a deep breath and focused his energy, what little he could spare from the endless fight in his bladder. Starting from the bottom, his dorsal spines began emitting a blue glow, igniting upwards at increasing speed, each shining plate creating a higher tone until it reached the top. Godzilla opened his mouth, now with bright blue shooting from the back of his throat. This was the prelude to his signature attack: the atomic breath.

Hovering off on the side, Mothra saw it coming, and something about it freaked her out. "No, Godzilla, don't!"

But it was too late to abort, and a plume of blue radioactive energy jetted from Godzilla's mouth, lighting up the daytime sky with its sheer brightness. And it moved so quickly that Titanosaurus, who had no idea what to expect, couldn't possibly avoid the attack, instead taking the blast head-on. The impact was strong enough to kick up a cloud of dust and debris large enough to completely envelop the kaiju in smoke.

Once Titanosaurus was obscured, Mothra rushed up to Godzilla, grabbing him by the shoulders and wrapping her insectoid legs around Godzilla's torso like it could actually restrain him for more than a second. "Why did you keep attacking him?!"

"Because he's our enemy, dipshit! He was attacking us, in case you forgot!"

"But don't you hear that?"

"Now's hardly the time for careful listening!" How could he possibly pay attention to anything, when his own body was causing him a world of hurt, one that needed the utmost concentration to not "take care of itself"?

"Just listen!" Since it was clear that Mothra wasn't going to shut up about it, Godzilla stopped fighting back and opened his ears for whatever it was she was talking about. He heard the wind blowing, he _definitely_ heard the crashing waves, nothing out of the ordinary and definitely nothing worth getting on his case about.

Then, he heard it, a high-pitched whining coming from the water, repeating one word over and over: "Friend. Friend. Friend."

To say that awakened Godzilla's fury would be a dire understatement. "Really?! They think now is a good time to use that damn ORCA?! I'm a little too busy to be having a leisurely chat!"

"No, don't you get it, Godzilla?" _No, I'm kinda fucking distracted right now! Do you have any idea how much_ _molten_ _piss I'm still holding in?!_ "They're telling us 'friend' for a reason, it has to be important somehow."

"Alright, what's your point?" At this point, Godzilla was speaking through clenched teeth, holding back an urge to punch Mothra about half as strong as his urge to pee, tapping his foot hard enough to crack the asphalt street. Not out of impatience, but as the best imitation he could do of a full-blown potty dance without completely demeaning himself.

"I think they're trying to tell us that Titanosaurus isn't our enemy. Maybe there's something about him that we missed. And you might have just blasted him to Planet X!"

Perhaps just to discredit Mothra, the obstructing cloud suddenly dissipated, revealing a still-standing Titanosaurus, no worse for wear, aside from maybe a few singed edges on his swimsuit. However, the maybe-not-evil kaiju was no longer focused on his opponents, instead clutching the sides of his head as he screamed and writhed in agony. "Stop that infernal noise! Stop it!"

Mothra recovered her composure in no time and released her friend, jumping from worried to ready. "You see that thing on his neck? It must be causing him to act out in ways that he normally wouldn't!"

Even with a brain swimming in pee, Godzilla got the message. "So smash that thing and we're done. About damn time!"

"We've got an opening while he's writhing in pain, I'll distract him and hold him down, you go in for the final hit." Without waiting for any form of confirmation, Mothra flew ahead and tackled Titanosaurus, wrapping every one of her limbs around the kaiju and smothering him with her "twins".

 _Finally...I can finally end this shit, and take a pi...a pi...a piAAAAAHHHHH I'M GOING TO PISS MYSELF HERE!_ Godzilla's joints all locked up as he entered a silent frenzy, nerves all freaking out as his bladder spasmed in yet another desperate attempt to void its contents. His only movement was a brief separation of the thighs, in order to slide his member between them and keep the pipe closed. His cheeks began glowing red from the strain, sweating out heat enough to cause a meltdown. _I'_ _m not_ _going to make this one!_

All the while, Titanosaurus was finally regaining his bearings, now fully aware of the giant hug of sorts he was on the receiving end of. "H-hey, get off me, bug!" He started whipping her torso around, creating as many sudden, jerky movements as he could without falling over from the constantly changing center of gravity.

With each shake, Mothra felt her fingers slipping. "Godzilla! Hurry up and act! Now!"

"Damn it...DAMN IT!" _I will not lose it here, not with a fight left unfinished! I will not_ _piss_ _myself, not ever!_ Godzilla forced himself to take a step forward, like he was shaking off paralysis. Though it was a short step, the instant his legs separated, his bladder practically leapt for joy at the prospect that it had an open path to jet its contents straight through, and he could feel a certain part twitch inside his pants in anticipation. _I said NO! Hold it! I! WILL! HOLD IT!_

Each step repeated the same demand from his bladder and the same reprimand from his brain, but as he loosened up, each stride lengthened, until he was in as much of a run as a man of his size could expect to leisurely reach, a not-unimpressive feat for someone doubling his body weight in pure urine. Of course, the insane amount of pain inherent to every single movement did not lessen in the slightest; if anything, it was exponentially getting worse, until it felt like he was being ripped in half at the stomach.

Finally, Titanosaurus got a solid hold of Mothra at the waist, ripping the winged kaiju off and throwing her away, off to the side. Truthfully, even without his face being buried in those pillows, he was now blushing quite a lot. And as soon as his vision was not blocked by moth boobies, he instead got an eyeful of a charging, pissed off Godzilla, tightly clenched right fist held back and eager to shoot forward. This time, Titanosaurus's superior speed would be insufficient for the reactions necessary to avoid this one, and looking at Godzilla's furious expression, he knew it was going to hurt. His only option: close his eyes tightly and brace for what would surely be enough pain that he'd wish it killed him.

"You're finished!" Rocketing his punch forward in a curved trajectory, Godzilla tossed a right hook, aimed squarely at the silver node, stopping just short of Titanosaurus's neck, who was too preoccupied cowering to defend it. And no matter the engineering prowess that went into constructing the device, once it had to stand up to the iron knuckles of the King of the Monsters, its fate was sealed. The metal housing broke apart at the seams and the internal components shattered with sparking light.

Now that most of the device was no more, the effect it had on Titanosaurus was immediate. Once the crackling electricity had ceased flowing through the circuits, Titanosaurus's eyes went wide, he forced a few choking noises from the back of his throat, and he took several steps back in shock. His pupils shrank seconds later and he began full-out screaming once more. Not from pain this time, but from coming back to his senses, and his first sight being an enraged Godzilla mere meters from his face. "G-G-G-Godzilla!"

Titanosaurus had no idea how he ended up in Tokyo, the last thing he remembered was a submarine approaching him in the ocean depths, but he had a feeling that now was not the time for questions. Whatever he had done in his blackout haze had made Godzilla and Mothra very angry, and suddenly saying he was back to normal didn't seem like it would save him from their wrath. Especially with all the broken chunks of city at his feet. Instead of trying to explain himself, he made the wise decision to turn tail and run for the nearby ocean, submerging and swimming as far away as he could before anyone could catch up.

Not that he would know, but his fear of pursuit was unfounded, as an eerie silence overtook the city in the absence of battle. No one moved, as if they were in disbelief that it was all over now. For a minute, all there was to hear was the breezy winds, the crashing waves made all the more erratic by a retreating Titanosaurus, and the ragged breathing of all kaiju involved.

The first to make a move was Mothra, gently flapping her way closer to her friend. "Well done, Big G. See, doesn't it feel better to win a fight without killing anyone and without destroying a city?" She looked at the state of Tokyo now that the dust had settled. "I mean, without completely destroying a city?" Godzilla didn't respond, didn't look her way, didn't even relax from a battle stance. "Um, Godzilla? It's over. You can calm down now." She poked the larger kaiju's side a few times with her insect appendage to get his attention.

Godzilla had been frozen in place as soon as he no longer had a reason to move, whatever was necessary to conserve energy and funnel it all towards his bladder. Maybe, just maybe, if he could hold on a little longer, his bladder would finally get the message and double down on not peeing, at least long enough to get somewhere more suitable to let the dam burst. That was when, totally unintentionally, Mothra poked directly at his left kidney. A swollen kidney filled to the brim with boiling hot urine, and as soon as one of the walls caved inwards, the displaced fluids had no choice but to move downwards into his bladder. A bloated bladder also filled to the brim, so when a new rush of pee forced its way down, it would have nowhere to go but straight down the final pipe to the outside world.

He caught a lucky break this time, his bladder was able to stretch just the tiniest bit to accommodate this addition, but with the extremely clear caveat that, yes, this was his absolutely, all-encompassing, final limit. He was filled to the gills, one more singular drop, and he would explode. No other thought could send the alpha into such a panic. _Piss piss piss piss pisspisspissPISSPISSPISSPISSPISSPISS! I GOTTA PISS RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!!!!_

And he was more than ready to pull out his monster and take his massive leak right where he stood, make his mark on dry land with an intense golden flood crashing down and sweeping away everything in the city not bolted down securely as it washed across every street. He tried his hardest not to picture it, lest he follow suit before actually being ready, but Godzilla practically started drooling at the prospect. Yes, it would be a mess. An enormous, destructive, blissful mess.

 _Yes, finally! I can finally_ _fucking_ _go!_ He had already begun moving his hand over his crotch to yank down the zipper, chomping at the bit for the opportunity to take this long-awaited whiz, one that had been building and mounting for hours upon hours of suffering that he had to simply bear, even as it threatened to be his undoing. Letting it loose would be one of the most euphoric feelings of his life.

Yet, even as he braced to release a gushing torrent powerful enough to knock him backwards, there was still one obstacle rearing its ugly head, one objection from his usually quiet conscience, heard over the deafening roar of his bladder: this was a populated city. The fallout from emptying his bodily fluids all across it would be devastating, and the evacuated humans would spend months cleaning up upon their return. Tokyo might always have that lingering smell of kaiju pee. _Better them than me!_ Godzilla was not exactly the sort that cared about the damage he caused to those he didn't know, and especially those he probably wouldn't see again. _It's their fault for living in the city where I'm gonna burst wide open!_

 _...but...Mothra's here..._ Godzilla had very few things that could give him pause, but there was one line he wouldn't cross: he wouldn't expose himself, not in front of Mothra. Needing to take a piss with his guy friends was one thing, he had nothing to hide that they didn't also have. Mothra was a different story, for obvious reasons, and he had every reason to not want a woman seeing his junk. Plus, maybe Godzilla just didn't want to make Mothra angry by destroying a city.

Which put him right back at his initial problem. _Shit! Find a place to piss, find a place to piss, I AM GOING TO BLOW IF I CAN'T PISS RIGHT NOW!_ Like it or not, Godzilla just didn't have the strength in his exhausted abdominal muscles to make it anywhere else, anywhere he could get privacy. He was going to destroy Tokyo one way or another, whether he unleashed her pee directly onto it or it went through his pants first to do so. _At least Titanosaurus swam away, so he isn't going to see this._

 _Titanosaurus! Swam away! Water! Harbor!_ He had now lost the mental capacity to even think full sentences, he could barely think real words after feeling a squirt of pee worm its way into his urethra, a harbinger of the flood to come. It was all too obvious, he had mere seconds to make it to the nearby ocean before he turned the city into little more than an extension of the harbor's waters.

"Godzilla? Is something wrong?" With all that panic and planning happening inside Godzilla's head, Mothra was left in the dark and currently none the wiser, an ignorance that could not continue for long. But she got her rude awakening once an adrenaline-fueled Godzilla snapped back into action, bolting and barreling straight through Mothra in a mad dash to the ocean, who almost fell straight through another building in her tumble, only stopped by her quick reflexes and flapping wings keeping her aloft.

Knocked so far back that she was nearly laying down as she hovered, Mothra could only watch as Godzilla reached the harbor's edge, not even stopping for a second before jumping into the water, with his knees held close to his chest like a cannonball; notably, his legs were still close together. Of course, someone of his mass landing in the harbor caused tall waves to form, high enough to overtake the border and seep onto the roads above. The few boats still moored at the docks flipped when their ropes weren't enough to allow safe passage over the wall of water.

Godzilla was already wreaking a bit of havoc, but he couldn't care less. He wasn't facing the city, he was knee-deep in the ocean, with the cold water chilling his calves through his clothes, prompting his bladder to finally give out with the intention of thoroughly soaking his pants as well. With speed previously unseen from the lumbering kaiju, he shoved his zipper down so violently that the metal tag almost ripped straight off its slider, reached his right hand into the gap, and fiercely yanked out his penis between his fingers and aimed it at a slight upward angle, the tip dripping as it breathed in the open air. It was a quick process when Godzilla was not in the habit of wearing underwear.

It was immediate. The nanosecond it would not drench his pants, a gushing torrent of bright yellow urine burst forth, bigger and stronger than a fire hose, a focused laser of golden water with all the power of a kaiju behind it. Forced out by his tired, but still incredible, muscles, the jet flew over a dozen meters forward before it lost any significant height, widening from a concentrated stream to a localized typhoon rainfall by the time it collided with the salt water below, creating a din that could have seriously been mistaken for a waterfall by an uninformed listener.

Each individual point of impact birthed a hundred small bubbles every second on the surface of the water, merging together into a frothy coating that grew and spread faster and faster, until there was more foam than clear water in the general area. Not that the water was especially clear anymore, either, being heavily discolored in a dirty cloud that mixed with the natural blue and dyed the water a sickly green shade, before the sheer thickness of the invading pee overtook the original color and turned it all yellow. The constant force of the downpour made the water ripple up and down, lapping up against Godzilla's legs and the boats alike. The kaiju piss, exposed to Godzilla's body heat for hours, had accumulated such a temperature that it emitted a haze of steam as soon as it met the cold ocean.

As the fog rose higher, Godzilla discovered that he was standing downwind, and a light breeze blew the cloud straight past his nose. And Godzilla took very pungent-smelling pees. This was a basic fact that he had known forever, each time he did some much-needed watering on land, an overwhelming stench would soon fill his nostrils. He had come to expect this and brace for it, but nothing could have prepared him for the repugnant odor he breathed in this time. While his right hand was totally occupied aiming his rod, his left hand was able to reach up and pinch his nostrils closed, whatever would save him from the stench. It was bitter, it was vile, and it smelled more like Hedorah than he wanted to admit he was capable of matching.

And that was hardly the only unpleasant part of this whole ordeal's resolution. This was, no question, the worst he had ever needed to pee, the walls of both his bladder and kidneys felt like they had cracked under the strain and continued to emanate a pain like they were still being stabbed by hundreds of small needles. If he were anything less than the alpha, it could have caused serious internal damage. He had forced his poor body to pipe down and hold it for so long, with such a demanding authority, that he had all but reached the point where he would have been unable to release until he exploded, in a twisted interpretation of his wishes to stay dry.

As such, there was no relief to be found in this act of relieving himself. While it took no effort to pee, not even at this power level, there was still this sensation that something was trying to hold it back, and his hot pee screaming past those muscles fighting a futile battle was horrible. His inner passages burned like his skin would after being scraped across any rough surface, except it never reached the lingering pain part and instead continually renewed itself. Godzilla couldn't find even the slightest bit of pleasure in this, and he wanted that to be known. He roared in anger only seconds after starting, especially loud so he could be heard over his overwhelming piss, and even when he was silent, he had a scowl splayed across his face and a clear expression of dissatisfaction as his eyes forced themselves shut and his mouth hung open, panting from fatigue.

All the while, Mothra watched from the sidelines, hands over her mouth. "Godzilla..." There was no question why Godzilla had only just made it to the harbor before he started going: he physically couldn't have made it any farther. The only modesty he could manage was facing away from Mothra, which was just a natural result of him running away to get into the water, meaning that all she could see was a few splashes shooting off from the crash site, though her ears got the full picture. It wasn't hard for her to imagine the agony Godzilla had gone through holding his bladder even this long; she too had experience with being full to bursting, almost literally. Even then, she still needed to multiply her own memory of desperation to get a better picture of Godzilla's need.

That wasn't what Mothra was primarily thinking about, however. It wasn't sympathy that kept her eyes glued to her friend as he sprayed his own ocean. Her imagination wasn't being used to estimate his pain. "Godzilla unzipped his pants... Godzilla is doing his business... Godzilla is standing right there, with his penis out!" Mothra's face began glowing bright red as she felt her hot breath on her palms. And all of a sudden, she was on a single-track mind.

Godzilla and Mothra did not initially meet on the best of days: a fight over a Mothra egg. At the time, she had simply thought Godzilla to be a selfish, violent brute, a danger to the world and every living thing in it. As their paths crossed several times afterwards, she came around on him; he was certainly coarse and abrasive, but she began to see that he had a good heart somewhere in there. But there was one consistent opinion she had on Godzilla, ever since she had first laid eyes on the King of the Monsters: he was an extremely good-looking man. And it really didn't help when, during the fight, Mothra pinned Godzilla to the ground with her own body weight, sitting on his crotch with her legs apart. And she was certain she felt something growing in his pants in response. It wasn't an unpleasant experience for her, either.

Such was the one splotch on Mothra's pure soul: an unquenchable thirst for Godzilla. Under most circumstances, she could suppress the lust just fine, and treat Godzilla as a trusted, platonic peer. She had no romantic interest in him, but when she was alone and feeling a little lonely, her fantasies ran wild with what Godzilla could do for her, "physically". Couple that desire with that all-important male part being out in the open, with only a kaiju body to act as a shield between her and it, and it was like nothing else mattered in her mind.

That didn't mean there were no thoughts in Mothra's head; they were just all of the inappropriate variety. "If I walk to the other side of the harbor, I should be able to see around his body, just enough for a little peek. That's all I want, just a peek! But that might take me too long, if I go slowly enough to be quiet. He'd still hear my wings flapping if I was flying, too. Then again, he is being pretty loud right now, maybe loud enough to give me some cover." Needless to say, this wasn't her first time aiming to catch Godzilla with his pants down, so to speak, and him taking a tinkle was usually her best opportunity.

Meanwhile, things weren't going much better over in Godzilland. By now, with the sheer volume he had pushed out, he had probably emptied out his kidneys, leaving his bladder still brimming and bursting. And yes, he was still suffering just the same. All the sensations he had experienced in the first second were still present a full minute later, going just as strong as a geyser of a piss still roared. _My dick is hurting so freaking much! It's just as bad as that time Rodan dropped me balls-first on_ _the_ _electric tower!_

It should have been impossible, but somehow, Godzilla heard something else beyond his monstrous torrent: a small crack of splitting road. Tensing, he twisted his head around, making damn sure every other part of his body stayed facing the same direction, to find the source of the sound. Something as generic as that could have been anything, so he had no expectations on what he might see. Still, he certainly wasn't expecting to see Mothra in the middle of one large step, standing on her toes, frozen in place and looking straight at him with wide bug eyes. Though he wasn't looking straight at her, more of a side-eye, given how he couldn't rotate his head the whole way around. They stared at each other for a few seconds, until she began to crack a really awkward smile.

While she had been somewhat shameless about her hunt for a small peep, Mothra had always been thorough about covering her tracks and playing it safe; Godzilla had no clue that this wasn't her first time trying something like this. Though that fact didn't afford her much leniency, because in Godzilla's eyes, one time was already too many. "Hey! You gonna-" Quickly realizing he sounded pretty stupid with his nostrils still closed, he pulled his hand away from his face, gladly taking the unpleasant odor in return for the ability to sound respectable. "You gonna turn around at some point?! Close your damn eyes or something?! Fucking perv."

"N-n-no, it's not like that," Mothra insisted, landing on her feet remarkably well, given the circumstances. "W-what would I care about that? Heh heh... I'm just...surprised! You know, since you're doing that...sort of thing here and all."

But that deflection only earned her another growl from Godzilla. "So what? You gonna start telling me off for taking a piss in the water this close to the city?"

"N-no, I'm not going to-"

"This may shock you, but I know it's wrong! You think I had a choice?! I didn't, I really didn't! So don't you go nagging me!"

"I know that!" Truthfully, Mothra hadn't even considered the environmental impact of Godzilla's actions, a glaring oversight for someone of her status as a guardian of the Earth. "I trust that you wouldn't be intentionally malicious to the people of this planet. You're better than that. The tide will come in, the currents will sweep it away, and it will disperse across the sea." Now she was feeling guilty for losing sight of her duties over something so basic and unbecoming.

Seeing Mothra back down like that could even soften Godzilla's heart, for just a moment. "Rrrghh... Yeah, I guess you're not like that. You're not that annoying. Alright, good, it won't cause permanent damage. So will you seriously turn around now? It weirds me out that you're staring." In an inspiring display of faith, Godzilla turned back to look down at his pee before confirming his words had reached.

Mothra knew that she really should honor his wish, that it would only be polite. She still wanted to look, but maybe now was the time to put her own desires aside, and be a good friend. "Yeah, you're right. I'll give you a moment." To be complete in her civility, she turned to face the exact opposite direction, with nothing to look at but the aftermath of their battle.

Perhaps it would have also been good form to cover her ears as well, but Mothra elected not to do that. A girl had to give herself something. "That really is quite the powerful stream. What could it possibly look like as it leaves him," she wondered aloud, being extremely careful to be quiet enough to remain unheard. "I bet his penis is quivering as it shoots out that much water. He's probably gently moving it around, as if there's some way to quiet that. Ooh, and he's probably really embarrassed about the noise." Maybe it wasn't just some exposed genitals that Mothra was into. "And really embarrassed that he had to expose himself somewhere so public. Ehehehehe, it's okay, Godzilla, I really don't mind." Mothra's chest grew tight and her body temperature rose, and where no one could see, she grew the naughtiest smile across her blushed cheeks.

Godzilla's face was also quite red, both as a leftover from the earlier struggle and the current strain, but it would soon glow twice as bright. "Gghghhh GGOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

The sharp, sudden increase in volume made Mothra jump, and she almost tripped over backwards. Honestly, the way it came out, it could have been the result of a fatal sneak attack, and paranoia set in, forcing her to turn and look. There were no ulterior motives, really. "Godzilla, what-"

Her fears couldn't have been further from the truth, she soon discovered, when she saw Godzilla facing the same way he had been, more relaxed than he usually was. That was not the body language of someone in pain, not even of the pee-related variety. No, the emotion Godzilla was showcasing couldn't be further from that. This was bliss. Actually, Mothra realized, "bliss" wasn't even a strong enough word to describe this. Whatever had changed, now Godzilla could bask in the unfettered relief he deserved after holding for so, so, so long.

Mothra smiled and turned back. It was nice to see her friend no longer in pain, finally able to really relieve himself, after what must have been half a day of growing torture. Having had times of her own where she had come within seconds of wetting herself, she could be sympathetic to that kind of pleasure. Especially when she could get her own secondhand pleasure out of it. "That's right, Godzilla, it's really not so bad to be forced to show your private parts. Of course, if you're still too embarrassed to do it, you're welcome to practice with me."

Short of Mothra going all-out with her "enjoyment" in the middle of Tokyo, she couldn't hope to compare to how Godzilla felt at this moment. This was it, finally, after hours of awful holding and minutes of horrendous release, the balance had finally shifted. There was nothing flowing through his veins now but ecstasy, elation that it finally felt good. Way better than good, in fact. He'd had alone time that didn't result in this kind of bliss. _Yeah, after all the torture I went through to get here, it damn well better feel this fucking wonderful!_ His eyelids grew heavy as he let them fall, and he involuntarily shuddered, creating small breaks in his geyser and altering the point of final impact several times.

But that wasn't the only indication that his mood had lifted, he was in good spirits and he would let the world know. "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH," he moaned at the top of his lungs, the sound waves generated strong enough to cause further ripples in the water below. His panting picked up pace and depth, yet between the gasps for breath, he still found energy to shout. "YES, YES, YES, OOHHHH YEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!" He had to move one of his feet back to stop himself from falling backwards and fainting, moving that foot closer to the ripples being kicked up as his tail swished lazily through the water.

This deed continued for several more minutes, where Godzilla was content to look at himself and his own products, speaking nothing more than simple expressions of relief, however loud they may be. He had even forgotten that he was in the most public place on Earth as he took a whiz, satisfied with the euphoria he felt on a physical level. And he got to sit with that gratification for some time more, because he was still far from empty. It was only a full minute later that his seemingly bottomless bladder began to approach its climax, as his golden gushing began to sputter. The torrent began landing closer and closer to Godzilla's legs, tracing the path back, and only once splashback started hitting his pants did the thickness fall.

Even with his eyes closed, Godzilla knew the time had come. With his penis going limp without a hard rush of urine shooting through it, the last squirts shot near his feet instead, and nothing else followed...until he squeezed a bit harder and brought out a hidden reserve that had no shortage of force and lasted no insignificant time. Off to the side, Mothra, who had taken that brief moment of silence as a sign it was all over and had begun to calm down as a result, found herself flaring up again. "Don't excite me like that, I can't take much more of this!"

With a smile unusual to him bridging his cheeks, Godzilla shook his shaft to send the little sticking urine flying off. And when no more drops were flinging away, he wasted no time in shoving his manhood back into his pants and zipping back up when it was out of the way. That's when he discovered that his tip wasn't fully dry, as it pressed against the crotch of his pants and transferred a bit of wetness. Which, to his credit, was the only urine in his clothes after all that, aside from a precious few drops that bounced back to him after their high-speed collision with the hard salt water. It was done. All in all, he had been pissing that storm for over five minutes. He stood tall and sighed one final time, quite loudly, as he opened his eyes to the bright day once more. "Hah... Well, that was something else."

Now that there was no guarantee whether it was over or not, Mothra was playing it safe by continuing to look far away. "Hey, Godzilla, is it alright if I turn back around now?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's fine. I'm done."

Turning around, Mothra simultaneously began taking a step forward into the water. That is, until she could actually see the current state of the harbor, yellow and cloudy everywhere close, and she made the wise decision to not step in that. Instead, she took off into the air, gently flapping her wings and approaching Godzilla from the higher altitude. "Well, you...weren't exaggerating with how badly you needed this."

"Of course I wasn't! I seriously almost exploded there, and you think I was making it up? I'd think you could tell that already, considering how much of an eyeful you got of it."

"I really didn't see anything, Godzilla, I promise. Just your back." Already, Mothra had gone back to acting like she had been respectable the whole time, her perfect façade.

"Yeah, and I'm sure it wasn't by lack of trying. Some part of me is saying I shouldn't ever take a piss around you, but I am never holding it that long again for as long as I live. If I ever get that desperate, I'm pissing myself. It's not worth it."

"I think if you just relieve yourself before going into a fight, it won't be a concern."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll remember that. Let's just get back to Monster Island, I'm sick of looking at this. And I'm real sick of standing in it." He gestured to nothing in particular, sweeping his arm horizontally as far as it could go, yet the ocean remained yellow across the entire range. "You're sure it's okay to leave the water like this? I hate dirty water as much as anyone, and I don't want you on my ass about it later."

"I know, it's not ideal, but it's not permanent." Mothra's gaze began lazily drifting, observing how far-reaching the effects of Godzilla's pee stretched. "Just promise not to soil the waters so close to the humans again, and I'll let it sli..."

Godzilla had already begun trudging back in the direction of their home, but Mothra stopping in the middle of a sentence concerned him. "What now?" He rolled her eyes and turned back, half-expecting another kaiju to fight, one that had been much more successful in seeing everything of his.

That could have been the explanation for the expression he found Mothra stuck in, eyes wide, hands covering her mouth, and all color drained from her face. "G-G-G-Godzilla, l-look..." Shaking, she removed one hand from her face and pointed into the harbor, straight into the epicenter of this natural disaster.

And once Godzilla looked, he saw everything. One boat, a larger vessel than the sailboats and fishing boats tied to the docks, had been there the entire time, hiding right beneath his nose. On the deck were several humans. Not random humans, either. Humans he recognized. The Monarch staff. They stood on the deck, all frozen in utter shock. And their clothes were soaked, without a single cloud in the sky to suggest rain was the culprit. No, the golden cloud beneath the waves held the answer here.

Almost instantaneously, Godzilla's face matched Mothra's, pale and afraid. "H-h-how did I miss t-that?"

"Oh no...oh no no no no no..." Positioning herself horizontally, Mothra flew as close to the water as she dared, putting her face right up to the boat, able to look all the Monarch members in the eye. "I know you can't understand me, but we are both so, so sorry! Godzilla should have noticed you, and I should have noticed you, and we should have taken care of that, but Godzilla was in a rush, and you got lost in the chaos, and... Godzilla, get over here and apologize!" She rotated herself back upright and looked out to find her friend and call him over.

She found him, all right, running as far away from the scene as he could, faster than anything else he had done that day. "You can smooth this over better than me, Mothra!" Making sure the water was clear and blue before putting his head under, Godzilla began swimming out to the horizon full tilt, a speed difficult for anything else to match.

But that didn't mean Mothra wasn't going to try, after turning back to Monarch one final time. "Again, we're both so sorry! Please, tell us anything we can do to make it up to you!" She awkwardly waved goodbye as she spread her wings and chased after the other kaiju. "Godzilla, get back here! Own up to your mistake! Take responsibility for what you did to these poor people!" Whether Godzilla had dove deep enough to avoid hearing the admonishment, or he simply pretended not to hear and kept going, it didn't matter. The chase continued for hours, far away from the scene of the awful, disgusting, contaminating, and very relieving crime.

* * *

By the time the two kaiju made it back to Monster Island, the sun was already halfway under the horizon. _So not_ _only did today just suck all around, but it wasted my entire day._

And he wasn't the only one happy to make it back. As soon as this little landmass was within view, Mothra perked up and rushed to the beach with speed like a comet. "Finally, we made it! I feel like I've been holding it the whole flight back!" Sprinting and hobbling to a large tree just beyond the sand, she frantically started pulling at the sash on her kimono and playing with the folded-over front, it was all quickly resolved with the sound of trickling water and a puddle growing at the roots of the tree, to the sides of Mothra's feet, and she relaxed her posture with a sigh. At least, that's all Godzilla could see from his vantage point behind the kaiju. "Hah, that's better... I haven't gone since early this morning, and thinking about how you got to go only made it so much harder to wait."

Perhaps as a result of projecting, as soon as she was settled into her piddle, sure that it would fly straight and true without her careful attention, Mothra turned her head, aiming to look as best behind her as she could. After all, surely Godzilla was watching her, answering nature's call so openly.

And she saw Godzilla, knee-deep in the ocean, facing her direction. Or rather, his body was; his head was instead off to the side, giving Mothra some privacy. That is, until Mothra looked closer, and saw him blushing, his one visible eye from her vantage occasionally darting back to her before quickly going away once again. And he had made no effort to really turn around, as she had earlier. "D-do you really have to do that here," he grumbled.

Satisfied, Mothra went back to watching herself pee, giggling softly to herself. "We're not so different, are we, Godzilla? I'm sure you'd look if you thought you wouldn't get caught."


End file.
